Three Guns, One Love
by Puchiko2
Summary: After episode 26, What does the future hold for Vash, Meryl, Knives, Millie and Wolfwood? Wait isn't Wolfwood dead? And doesn't Knives hate humans? A story of Romance, Humor and Action. All you have to do is read and enjoy!
1. The Continuing Beginning

[A/N:: Hello! This is my first fanfiction and well, I hope you enjoy it and please R&R if you have the time! Just so you know, it would probably help if you have seen all the episodes or at least the last one because this has a bit of spoilers.]

DISCLAIMER: Fate has chosen that I don't own Trigun, fate is cruel.  
  
'Thought goes here' -- it can also be Wolfwood...

"Talking goes here"

((Me))

On going line: scene change =D  
  
Now go on! Enjoy!  
  
Three Guns, One Love  
  
The two suns had trailed up the sky and finally stopped directly over head. Or at least it seemed to Vash. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He sat down on a large rock and sighed. The second he set down the cross and Knives, his whole body felt like it lost gravity, but his whole body still stung from the wounds he received from Knives. 'If I can keep a steady pace, I should be back at the town by the time it took me to get to Demitrihi, but doubled because of this Plant called Millions Knives.'  
  
Just as Vash was beginning to get into deeper thoughts, a voice out of no where popped into his mind. Ever since Vash heard Wolfwood's voice, which helped him in his fight with Knives, he would hear Wolfwood's voice often, well very often. To explain this in basic terms, Wolfwood and Vash could communicate through each other's minds, although Wolfwood was dead and in the heavens. Unfortunately, in Vash's logic, he tells himself that he's gone insane yet again.  
  
'...I could even hold that cross up even when I was dying, yet when you're tired you can barely lift a finger! Not only are you a needle noggin, but apparently a weakling as well!' Wolfwood said into Vash's mind, in a mocking type of way. 'ENOUGH ALREADY WOLFWOOD! Couldn't you tell everyone was so depressed that you died, but then I find out you can speak through minds just as I can. You never have anything important to say anymore! You just annoy the heck out of me- Wolfwood?' Vash noticed Wolfwood's ramblings had turned to mumbles. '...Millie could do it, an old granny could do it, that black cat could probably do it, too!...' '...Wolfwood... are you even listening to me?' Vash said in a strangely calm tone. 'Huh... oh, wha?'  
  
At that point Vash was rolling in the sand with frustration. 'How did he make it into heaven anyways?!'  
  
'Ahaha good idea Vash! Working up some energy for the rest of the trip, eh?' Wolfwood said, not catching Vash's last remark.  
  
Meryl, a girl with a short temper, short hair and short height to top it off, was working hard at the bar again. She kept telling herself it was just to earn money, but she found herself thinking it was to flood out other thoughts. A broom headed nimrod, as Meryl would call it, was on her mind almost every moment.  
  
Meryl placed a beer down to a bearded man, "Here's your drink, sir! Enjoy!" Meryl said with an untruthful smile.  
Ever since the night Meryl was up on the cliff with Vash, she would have a certain tune stuck in her head. The same song that Vash seemed to connect it to someone named "Rem". It was not only an old song, but she didn't even know where she heard the song before. But that wasn't the end of her list of troubles. More than anything Meryl oddly wished she was traveling with Vash again and could watch him get through all his troubles with a grin on his face. Now she wasn't certain if Vash could get through his hardest challenge and come back alive.  
  
"Ma'am?!" a customer was waiting for her to take his order and had apparently been calling for her for awhile, because he looked quite annoyed. "O-oh! Very Sorry, sir!" The second she took his order, Meryl knew that in order to stop daydreaming about Vash, the first thing to go was the broom in the corner of the room.  
  
"Hay-YAH!" Millie thrashed her mining tool into the hard ground and panted after every chunk she took from the pike-axe. "Ahhh, I could sure go for some water right now, or maybe even some pudding... yeah that sounds yummy!" Millie mumbled as she set her tool down for a break. As she began to lean on the pike-axe it began to sink and then something cold shot her right in the eye. "Oww..." She rubbed her eye as it began to grow red and then she looked at what hit her. A small trickle of water was now trailing through the ground like paint on a canvas. "Ah! Look everyone!" "Nice work Millie! Well now it seems that in just a couple more days the ground'll get soft, then the town will finally have enough water to last years. When construction gets to this point, it basically does the job itself," The manager said proudly to the workers, Millie especially. "I say we celebrate by getting something to eat!" Millie said cheerfully, while others stared. "Well it is lunch time anyway...," Another worker said hopefully.  
  
'Sempai will be so happy to hear that we're almost done!' Millie thought as she smiled brightly and trailed off to eat her fill.  
  
In other parts, Vash was still having much trouble with not only the pain, but getting through Wolfwood's rants as well.  
  
"...My God ...All this 'Mercy' is killing my back!" Vash complained weakling, in between gasps. 'Heh... some Humanoid Typhoon you are.' Wolfwood said sarcastically as if he would roll his eyes.  
  
But now not only did Vash have those troubles, but also he would often feel weak with hunger, which slowed down his journey even more. Every bit of sand seemed to resemble a warm doughnut now and Vash found himself coughing up sand every once in awhile.  
  
'Sigh... Ohh, maybe those insurance girls have a nice box of doughnuts waiting for me... yeah that would be nicee...' Vash thought as a dazed up at the twin suns.  
  
Wolfwood, watching him from heaven, wished more than ever that he could hit him on the head for being what he called a "Needle-noggin".  
  
'Vash' 'Hu-wha?' 'Hit yourself. Please.' 'Wha?! Aw jeez what did I ever do to you?' Vash thought with his eyes twinkling innocently.  
  
And at that last remark, Vash continued his last few bits of his journey back. He then stopped to look back at his shoulder, where Knives was "Don't worry Knives, I will save you." He said in almost a whisper and then continued walking again.  
  
As Vash continued traveling, from behind Vash's back a smirk was spread across Knives face.

To Be Continued

((I hope you enjoyed! Please review if you have the chance!))


	2. Refreshing Thoughts

[A/N:: Hello! This is my first fanfiction and well, I hope you enjoy it and please R&R if you have the time! Just so you know, it would probably help if you have seen all the episodes or at least the last one because this has a bit of spoilers.]   
DISCLAIMER: Fate has chosen that I don't own Trigun, fate is cruel.  
  
'Thought goes here' - it can also be Wolfwood...   
"Talking goes here"   
On going line: scene change =D  
  
Here are some replies to awesome reviews I got:  
  
DailyMassacre, I'm glad that Wolfwood seems tough for readers, I was going for that. Thanks for the review and I hope to hear more from you! (I can't wait to read more from your fanfiction as well!)  
  
Kitsu, It was hard to explain how Wolfwood could communicate with Vash through his mind, so I apologize if it was confusing. Knives is fun way to make cliff-hangers... XD  
  
Koriumaki, At first I thought you were Sanna because she really loves Fluffy. When I thanked her for the review she was looking at me like I was crazy. Hehe, now I know who you are. Thanks for the tips and I'm sorry I misread things so much. Haha.  
  
Squak, Thanks for leaving a review instead of worshipping Fluffy for once. Hehe. You should watch Trigun with me someday, I know you'll love it. (Note, this is Sanna)  
  
CryingOverWill, I'm so happy that you like the plot of my story, I was getting so depressed thinking that no one wanted to read it. Finally, I looked at recent reviews and I got inspired to continue. I hope you'll stick around till the end of my story! Thanks!  
  
Sasukegrl, I see you're a Naruto fan! Me too! (I love Kakashi especially) I guess you'll have to wait and see what I have in store, you'll probably be pleased with me, I hope! Hehe.  
  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, now time for chapter two! Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2 Refreshing Thoughts**  
  
Another day passed and Meryl got the day off. Each day seemed to drag on for her. She decided to check on the construction that Millie had said was just about done. She spotted Millie and called out to her. Millie waved back enthusiastically.  
  
"Hey Millie, you seem pretty happy, anything happen with the well yet?"  
  
"Can't you feel the ground shaking? It's about to erupt in a fountain of water sempai!" Millie said loudly over the commotion. Just as Millie said that, a large vast of water erupted out from the well and created what was like a giant fountain. At that, the townspeople all gathered around the well and looked up and the falling water. It was like, rain. The most refreshing thing on the planet.  
  
"Isn't this great sempai? We finally hit water!" exclaimed Millie cheerfully and proudly. When Meryl didn't reply, Millie looked to Meryl with concern. "Do you think he'll come back soon?"  
  
"Of course!" Meryl said, keeping her mood positive. Then Meryl joked, "He wouldn't keep a good woman like me waiting!"  
  
"Nyow!" Kuroneko was being swept away by the now deep puddles of water.

* * *

Vash squinted his eyes to make sure that the shape in the distance really was his destination. He then trudged on, with the two heavy objects on his shoulder and back. 'Hey, I just remembered something!' Wolfwood said suddenly, 'If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have defeated Knives' Wolfwood proudly said.  
  
Vash gave a tired sigh 'Yes, you helped me, but all you did was tell me where your cross was'  
  
When Wolfwood said no more, Vash smiled.  
  
The second he felt himself smile, he knew he would smile more now that he could finally live in peace. He was determined to live his own way along with going by Rem's words. He knew that helping his brother Knives would be a stretch, but it was worth staying in the town without people trying to shoot him every five seconds. He finally decided to stay in the town permanently. What was the use of traveling in search of Knives anymore if he was right on your shoulder?

* * *

Millie turned around and gasped with a bright smile on her face "Meryl, look!"  
  
"Is that... Vash?" Meryl said with her eyes widening. She couldn't believe it, he came back alive and with that grin again, too! It felt like ages since she saw his face.  
  
Vash heard faint voices from the now visible fountain of water. He looked up and the two waving people and his face brightened up with a warm grin "Hey it's the insurance girls!"

* * *

[Here's where the fun finally begins, stay tuned! (Sorry this was very short, I wanted to end this chapter from where episode 26 left off so that I can show how I'm going to continue Trigun in chapter 3. I promise that the next chapter will be much longer.) Also, please R&R if you have the time! Thanks!]


	3. Lost Geranium

[A/N:: Hello! This is my first fanfiction and well, I hope you enjoy it and please R&R if you have the time! Just so you know, it would probably help if you have seen all the episodes or at least the last one because this has a bit of spoilers.]   
DISCLAIMER: Fate has chosen that I don't own Trigun, fate is cruel.  
  
'Thought goes here' - it can also be Wolfwood...   
"Talking goes here"   
On going line: scene change =D  
  
Here are some replies to awesome reviews I got:  
  
Vashluver1, Oh god! That's the fastest review I've gotten so far! Thanks! I'm glad you're anxious to read my next chapter, you can hunt me down... my lazy bum needs a little punishment for writing only a sentence every time I started working on the computer. Haha. I love romantic writings, as well, that's why I wanted to make one after seeing episodes 25 and 26 for the millionth time... I won't tell you the people I'm pairing up, because it should become obvious very soon and I don't want to give out any spoilers, but yeah. I love the Vash Meryl pairings as well, as you may have seen from my profile. Hope you like this chapter too! Thanks for the awesome review! (Romantic stuff will tone up greatly, I promise!)  
  
Arika, Another threatening comment, haha I'm getting scared! (Just kidding, I take it as a compliment) But like I said to Vashluver1, It will be clear to you sooner or later how things will come out, maybe you'll be pleased like sasukegrl? Thanks for the threatening/thoughtful review; I'm pretty sure I'm going to update sooner from now on! Lol!  
  
P.S. I am working on photoshop for a Vash picture, when I'm done feel free to see it on my website!  
  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 Lost Geranium  
  
It was a more than beautiful day that felt as if nothing could go wrong. The sky seemed to become a brilliant blue as the townspeople's smiles flooded through the town like the well's water. Only, one smile was fading.  
  
Meryl took a long glance at Vash. So many things had changed in so little time. Obviously the first thing she noticed was his geranium red clothing was gone, along with his trademark gun. A strange man was hanging on his bloody shoulder and he was... well, very bloody along with Vash. Not only were there old wounds, but also reopened ones from the weight of the cross punisher and Knives. Oh yes, she also definitely noticed his stomach growling louder than a car engine.  
  
Meryl tilted her eyebrows in curiosity and inside her mind... she was praying to God that Vash wouldn't be as stupid as to bring his killer brother Knives who Vash told her so much about. She was afraid to question whom the strange man was, but it ended up poping out of her mouth anyway "Is that...?"  
  
Almost immediately Vash ended her question "Knives." The word rung in her ears like a loudspeaker. Millie on the other hand, told Vash how wonderful it was to finally meet his brother.  
  
Meryl felt every bit of rage fall out in words "Why would you bring him here?! How can you be so sure that he won't kill anyone?!"  
  
"I know he has been dangerous, but... I need to help him for Rem..." His eyes showed guilt, but determination and then, those brilliant blue eyes slowly closed and he collapsed to the wet sand. The last thing that he heard was the faint voices of Millie and Meryl shouting out his name, in fright that he would die.

* * *

The next day was filled with celebration of the well construction. Water enriched food, including ice cream, delicate sweets and Millie's favorite, pudding.  
  
Vash woke up to the sound of the celebration outside. He noticed that he was in bandages again. 'De jah vu', He thought. He guessed that the insurance girls probably took care of his wounds and were now out in the celebration. He couldn't blame them; it sounded much better than staying indoors.  
  
He looked around and a white piece of paper on the door caught his eye. He slowly got out of bed and snatched the paper off the door. It was from Meryl. He read it through carefully: 'Dear Vash, Millie and I left out some food if you're hungry. If you feel up to it, come out to the celebration. –Meryl P.S. Millie already took care of Knives, he's resting.' It was a short note, but it was pretty important, in different perspectives, like Vash. 'They did that all for me?' Vash thought. Now that he thought about it, he was... REALLY hungry.  
  
Vash quickly ate some soup and sat back down in a creaky chair. He did want to go outside, but Vash was nervous that the townsfolk were still upset with him, like the one man from a few nights before. Vash was pretty sure that he didn't want another gun pulled at him. Though it was a risk, the cheerful noises outside were more than inviting. He figured that it wouldn't hurt to go outside for a little while... and he guessed that there would be donuts there as well, which were definitely worth any risk.  
  
He noticed that the same outfit that he had used for many days in the town was lying in his room. The back rip that used to be there was sewed as well. 'Now that I think about it... when I sent off for Knives, my once torn red suit was sewn together just like new. Was it the insurance girls? Ah well, I can thank them later.' He simply thought.

* * *

Wolfwood found it hard to believe how dense Vash was, but instead of yelling at him, he found it entertaining and decided it might be worth the watch instead. He then turned his attention the insurance girls, who were enjoying desert in a cafe.  
  
"Gee sempai, the past few weeks sure have been busy, huh?" Millie said as she scooped up more pudding out of her bowl.  
  
"That's for sure and we still haven't reported Bernadelli on our job."  
  
"Meryl, are you sure you really see Vash as only a job anymore? I can see you don't" Millie said with her faced partially stuffed.  
  
Meryl stared bug eyed at Millie, not only for suddenly not using the term "sempai", but also for the truth she did not want to face nor believe. Meryl couldn't think of a reply, so she started working on finishing her banana sundae. She almost choked on the next bite when she heard Vash calling out to them.  
  
"Hey insurance girls! Enjoying the celebration?"  
  
"Oh yes! All the food is really yummy!" Millie said cheerfully  
  
"How are you feeling today?" Meryl said; she found it strange that he could still walk around after having so many wounds.  
  
"Nothing can harm Vash the Stampede!!" He joked, making fake macho moves. As he said his name, a few heads turned to give a cold look, but seeing him act the total opposite of what they thought he was like, they turned away.  
  
'Whew... I guess it isn't as bad as I thought.' Vash thought looking at the townsfolk.  
  
By the end of the day, the town was quieting down and only the night was left. Vash, Meryl and Millie had all spent the day together. To Millie and Vash it was no big deal, but Meryl told herself it was the first time they had ever did something that wasn't according to her job. All day Millie's words had been floating through her mind and everytime she looked at Vash she knew Millie was right. Millie still remembered about the event a few days before. Millie never forgot that she loved Vash. Meryl still had to tell him, but she lost the perfect opportunity before he left. She decided that the words would flow out of her mouth when she knew it was time.

* * *

As for Knives, who had been home alone for quite awhile had a wide grin across his face, One that never left his face when he felt superb power. In what was once Meryl's room, was now a place that Knives would heal. Only, it wasn't what Knives found the room useful for. He began to sing an old song in an eerie tone.  
  
"An teensy weensy spider went up the water spout..." He paused the make motions in the air, "Down came the rain and washed the spider out..." He grinned more at the thought, "Out came the sun and dried up all the rain and the teensy weensy spider... went up... the spout... again." He squashed a spider on the wall and smirked, "You spiders just never give up, do you?"

* * *

[A/N:: So what did you think? R&R to tell me! Thanks for reading!]


	4. Rem's Helping Hand

[A/N:: Hello! This is my first fanfiction and well, I hope you enjoy it and please R&R if you have the time! Just so you know, it would probably help if you have seen all the episodes or at least the last one because this has a bit of spoilers.]   
DISCLAIMER: Fate has chosen that I don't own Trigun, fate is cruel.  
  
'Thought goes here' - it can also be Wolfwood...   
"Talking goes here"   
On going line: scene change =D  
  
Here are some replies to awesome reviews I got:  
  
Itzjustme, hope to hear more from you! Glad you liked chapter 2!  
  
Vashluver1, Hi again! That's exactly where I was going with the song. I mean, I felt it might seem weird having Knives say "teensy" and "weensy" but I'm glad you saw it the way I was trying to aim for. The whole Meryl thing, well I had the most editing on that. For one thing, Millie already seemed to know how she felt by the end of episode 25 so I tried to work with what was already there. Hey, if you're hopeless, then I'm even worse! Haha. Thanks for the great review.  
  
Itzjustme, wow! Another comment from the same person in the same day, that's another record for me, thanks!! I'm so glad the characters don't seem OOC to you, I was dead scared that it would be all off. I'm sorry, I should have had a little translation help thing up at the top in the first chapter. Sempai is pretty much translated into 'Ma'am', which is her term of respect to Meryl, although they have known each other for at least 2 years. You should make more cartoon fanfics! I'd love to read them! (I always watch The Fairly Odd Parents and SpongeBob SquarePants whenever it's on) I find the romance part of Hey Arnold really interesting and I finally calmed the spaztic part of my mind by reading your fanfiction. Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you some time!  
  
DailyMassacre, nice to hear from you again! (Yes I love my reviewers haha) When I first had the idea of the song, I laughed too. Hey, I find Knives, in some parts, very amusing. Who knows, maybe his evil plan will turn into a rubber chicken... Oops, did I just let that slip? (Just kidding) Thanks for having the intention of making a comment for chapter 2; it makes me feel 1 more review happier. (If that even made sense...) My computer is messed up too, but that's why we love 'em... right? Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!  
  
Cristal, I'm planning to make this chapter long enough to be satisfying, but short enough to not get bored off of. I'm very happy to hear that you liked it! Hope to hear more from you sometime! Thanks for the review!  
  
Arika, Singing Knives! I should make him dance, too! Just kidding. It was hard putting emotion into the song, so I apologize if it seemed odd. Ok, I'll try to right more in this chapter, last chapter I think it was so short because I was kind of depressed in that time period and I feel like I didn't put my emotions into it. TRIGUN PLUSHIE??! OMG! Hehe can I have a kuroneko one? Sorry I don't update sooner, I think this chapter will be worth it though. Thanks for sticking to the story!  
  
Thanks for showing interest! Enjoy!  
  
P.S. To all Millie/Knives couple fans, this isn't one of those fanfictions... Sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 4 Rem's Helping Hand**  
  
The night seemed to be blessed. With the celebration still brewing in the air, even if the whole town was asleep, stars seemed to dance with the lingering mood of joy. Something brought from the heavens above. Or maybe it was the droplets of booze from Wolfwood's heaven meal, however he may have gotten it.  
  
From Wolfwood's many thoughts, one seemed to stick out like a sore thumb, which annoyed the heck out of him. He seemed to remember Vash saying a lot about the person he cared about, Rem, who was apparently dead from the fault of Knives. Wolfwood was puzzled, if she died and went to heaven, why wasn't she there? 'She wouldn't be in Hell... would she?' He scratched out that thought, God already told him that wasn't the case. 'So where the hell is her soul?!', he asked himself again and again. 'The only way a soul is gone, is if the soul is in other body... wait! Maybe this is a case of... reincarnation?!'

* * *

In other parts, thoughts were made into dreams, like the home of Vash, Meryl, Millie and Knives. Millie was having a senseless dream, Meryl was having a nightmare about work, Knives was dreaming about... oh let's just skip that. As for Vash, his dream started out like usual. Rem would be back on the Project SEEDS ship, talking to Vash and telling him the right ways to live. Then, when Vash turned to look at her face, it started to fade into Meryl's face.  
  
"No one has the right to take the life of another" Meryl had begun to say.  
  
Vash then noticed he was bound in ropes and the sound of gun shots echoing through the ship, which was turning into sand. 'This is... that day!' He thought and then woke up. He looked up around the room, still confused by whether he was still asleep or not. 'I definitely never had that dream before' Vash thought, trying to keep the dream in his head without forgetting.  
  
Vash jumped when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Mr. Vash are you awake? Breakfast is ready!" Millie said and then walked to another room to check on Knives.  
  
Vash quickly got dressed and went into the kitchen. It smelt pretty good, like cinnamon. He looked at a big plate full of bread. He guessed it would be french toast, which wasn't at all bad, he just didn't find it as good as donuts.

* * *

"Oh! Mr. Knives you're awake! How are you feeling?" Millie said, peeking her head through the door.  
  
"Very well this morning, thank you. I think I'm well enough to walk now", Knives politely said with an odd smile.  
  
"That's wonderful! Maybe Mr. Vash can show you around the town! It's pretty small so it shouldn't take too long to walk through."  
  
"I would love to, I've missed the outdoors... **so** much." Knives said grinning at the window view.

* * *

Business seemed to be very slow since the well construction ended. Meryl wished she could just get out and enjoy the day rather than work when there was no customers.  
  
"Seems like this is another one of those days..." The boss sighed "Might as well close shop."  
  
Meryl beamed "Should I come back tomorrow, incase the business gets more customers?" She felt a bit of guilt, seeing the boss's disappointed face.  
  
"Well... why not. Maybe by then I'll have an idea to get customers' interest." He said, as then flipped the sign on the door from open to closed.

* * *

Millie finally came back into the kitchen while Knives washed. She looked over at Vash, who had his chin resting on his hand in deep thought.  
  
"Is everything alright Mr. Vash?"  
  
"Oh! Heh heh, well I had a really strange dream and I'm really confused over it." Vash said, expecting that she would ask him what his dream was about and he **really** hoped she wouldn't.  
  
"Well, I remember my mother telling me once that dreams are made from memories in your head and sometimes they have significance to what you're going through at the current time" Millie said while she continued to stir the batter.  
  
'My God! She isn't human!' Vash thought as he stared wide-eyed at Millie, but he thought more seriously about what she said. 'What I'm currently going through, huh?' He scratched his head. 'Wait! Like the day before I left...! So what is this significance of?' He tilted his head more in thought 'I can see Rem in Meryl, but... the way I care about Rem is much different than the way I feel about Meryl... Rem was like family to me, but Meryl... how do I feel?' Vash became frustrated in thought. He decided to give up, it was past his five-second deep thought rule anyway.

* * *

Wolfwood listened to Vash's thoughts intently 'Is this a hint that Rem's soul lies in Meryl? Could be... but I've got to have more proof. I can't tell Vash until he figures out his feelings... he'd blow up if I told him now'

* * *

"Nyao" Kuroneko sat on the table staring at Vash.  
  
"Wait a minute... I've seen you **at least** 26 times before..." Vash said suspiciously.  
  
At that, kuroneko can away, as If it were a rejected stalker.  
  
"Oh Mr. Vash? Would you mind showing Mr. Knives around the town today?" Millie said as Knives entered the room.  
  
Vash's eyes widened 'How could he be awake and walking after having all those wounds?!'  
  
"You don't mind, do you Vash? I would love to get to know this place a lot better; after all we are staying here. Permanently." Knives said continuing to look out at windows.  
  
At the word permanently, Vash knew that the town was in extreme danger.

* * *

[A/N:: Thanks for all the support so far, I hope I can make this a long story if I can develop more ideas for it. Thanks again, stay tuned for the next chapter! Please R&R if you have the chance! Hope you enjoyed!] 


	5. Thoughts of Reason

[A/N:: Hello! This is my first fanfiction and well, I hope you enjoy it and please R&R if you have the time! Just so you know, it would probably help if you have seen all the episodes or at least the last one because this has a bit of spoilers.]  
DISCLAIMER: Fate has chosen that I don't own Trigun, fate is cruel.  
  
'Thought goes here' - it can also be Wolfwood...  
"Talking goes here"  
On going line: scene change =D

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY** - Because my computer crashed and I lost ALL of my files, including fan art, documents and my stories... my first chapter 5 got lost in the internet void... never to return. I'm really sorry this chapter is so late. Thankfully the computer is faster now, hopefully I will be, too!

* * *

Here are some replies to awesome reviews I got: 

XprepxhaterX, Wow! This was like, the nicest, most inspiring review I've gotten so far. And it really is nice to hear that all the characters are acting the way they should! Thanks for the thoughtful review! And hey, if you need any camping supplies don't hesitate to ask! He he.

Vashluver1, Actually, my friend and I had an argument over the name of the song. Is it eensy weensy, itsy bitsy or teensy weensy? Let me know what you think, ha ha. Hope this chapter fills you with joy! Ho ho ho!

DailyMassacre, Aww, I'm glad you like my story, I hope I never let you down in my chapters! ::burst of flames in background:: Maybe... Knives created that song!! Or not, I just wanted to say that, te he. Hope you like this chapter as much as the rest and thanks for the review!

Koriumaki, Whoa whoa, wait a minute there! Sorry I made this mistake in the sentence in a chapter, but Millie loves Wolfwood NOT Vash. The sentence was supposed to be "Millie still remembered that Meryl loves Vash" Okie Dokie? P.S. yes I am a perv hehe.

Neko-Yuff16, I'm glad you like my story! hugs But, sorry, I can't say any spoilers about what's to come, so you'll have to read to find out what the future holds for WxM

But, since you like WxM, I'll make this chapter around Millie and Wolfwood for you. =)

The Story Teller of All, Nifty username! Thanks for calling me talented, I'll bet you're talented too! I'll be sure to read your fanfiction when you post it on the site! =)

**P.S.** Hey guys, if you have a thing for **RperQueen** and my work, see our crossover author story (one-shot) "**Smile for Me Again**" We were rping, and she made it into a fanfiction! It's very good! Go read!

* * *

**Chapter 5 Thoughts of Reason**

In the small down, not one creature stirred. Even as the two men, Vash and Knives, stepped out the door their footsteps seemed to echo throughout the "ghost town". It was as if time had stopped for the two plants.

As they left, Meryl stepped into the house, humming a joyful tune. Meryl stopped noticing the sniffles in the middle of her song. She looked to the direction of where the muffled sobs came from; Millie's room.

Meryl's smile curved downward. She prayed to god that Millie wasn't really crying and that her mind was just fooling her, because she knew she was never known for comforting.

She slowly made her way near the door and poked her head through the opening. She saw Millie with her face buried into the cross punisher. Meryl's heart sank "Millie..."

Millie's head snapped up. She looked at Meryl, her face full of shock "O-oh! Sempai why are you home so early? I thought you had work today" Meryl could tell that Millie was making a desperate attempt to hide that she was crying, because Millie had franticly wiped her face clean of tears with her face still blotchy and her hands were waving all over the place.

"Millie... you were thinking about Wolfwood weren't you..." Meryl kneeled down at Millie's side "Millie why didn't you say anything if you were in such pain?" She gave Millie a dishearten look.

Meryl found it heard to look at Millie, she was so sick of seeing both Vash and Millie keep in so much pain and then watching all of it cave in last minute.

Millie looked away with guilt on her face "I just thought... you had enough on you're plate to worry about and... this would be even more on your plate than you already have..."

Meryl put her hand on Millie's shoulder, looking straight into her eyes and smiled "There's more than enough room on my plate for my best friend"

Millie smiled back 'Best friend... I've never heard her ever say that to me before' Millie opened up a bit more to Meryl "I... miss Wolfwood"

Meryl gave a sigh as she smiled 'Well at least now we're getting **somewhere'**

She looked at Millie, her eyes full of guilt 'I should've thought so...'

"I-I waited for him to come back..." She choked as tears streamed down her face "But he never returned" She put her hands over her face, letting her sobs be muffled "I wanted to be there with him to the very end, but all I could do was sit there in the house and wait"

Meryl felt herself regretting about bringing on the question, but found herself bringing out words in response to what Millie said "He passed away in the altar... I'm sure he died the way he always wanted to..."

Wolfwood gazed down at his love, who was embracing his cross punisher "I died... lift free from the mercy..."

"But how do I live without him?" She said through sobs.

Meryl took a moment to consider "I'm sure Wolfwood would want you to live on, that's why he wanted you to stay in the house rather then to go out there and get killed."

Wolfwood nodded "Exactly" He smiled, wishing more than anything he would embrace Millie like he used to be able to do.

Millie wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt, as tears still rolled down her cheeks "I just hope wherever he is, he's up there waiting for me" She smiled, despite her red eyes and soaked cheeks, for the first time, in the longest time, she actually truly smiled.

"I've been waiting since the day I died and I always will be waiting for you honey" Wolfwood whispered and then started to cry, but instead of weak tears, they were strong, just like Millie's smile.

That day, the altar where a priest passed away, sung with the remembrance of Nicholas D. Wolfwood.

Meryl sat at the kitchen table sipping coffee with Millie when she heard something light fall to the floor near the door. Meryl looked at the mail slot, where letters were falling through "Mails here" she said tonelessly.

Meryl picked up the letters and flipped through them "Most of this is just junk... I guess we-" She stopped sharp when she saw a letter from The Bernadelli Insurance Company.

Millie quickly shot up from her seat when she heard Meryl's cup smash on the floor "Sempai? What is it? Sempai? **Sempai?!**"

To be continued...

* * *

[A/N:: Sorry this was SO late, I'm such a lazy bum, I know hehe. Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R if you have the chance! Thanks!] 


	6. The Letter

[A/N:: Hello! This is my first fanfiction and well, I hope you enjoy it and please R&R if you have the time! Just so you know, it would probably help if you have seen all the episodes or at least the last one because this has a bit of spoilers.] 

DISCLAIMER: Fate has chosen that I don't own Trigun, fate is cruel.  
  
'Thought goes here' - it can also be Wolfwood...  
"Talking goes here"  
On going line: scene change =D

* * *

**IMPORTANT**: Yet again bad luck has seriously screwed me up. won't let me into the login section on my computer so now I have to load my documents through my sister's laptop. It's like God doesn't want me to finish this story XD

* * *

Here are some replies to awesome reviews I got:

Vashluver1, I feel for you, that's why this chapter will be full of emotion. I feel guilty because of my former boring chapter, hehe. Hope you enjoy!

Magnet-rose, your quest, my friend, is much appreciated. XD You are my savior! I was doomed into a small hole with sadness untill you reviewed my stories! Thanks again, hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Animefreak452, Hey my friend, im always here to help my reviewers since you guys help me. Give me an email and ask away! Glad you liked my story so far! (I'm in the process of reading yours now too :D )

* * *

P.S. I've done some Trigun fanart on DeviantArt, take a peek if you have the time! [my username there is puchiko2 as always =)]

* * *

**Chapter 6 The Letter**

The fragments of glass glowed in the afternoon light, while droplets of water fell from Meryl's eyes, and onto the letter from Bernadelli.

"Dear Miss Meryl Strife and Millie Thompson" Millie quietly read from the letter "Many weeks have passed and still no report on Vash the Stampede. Your current job is to watch over Vash the Stampede and report to us every time a new occurrence involves that man. Either report to us right away about the next occurrence, or immediately come back to Bernadelli headquarters for the next job. If you chose to do neither, you both will be fired.

- Manager of Bernadelli Insurance Company" Millie let the paper fall from her hands and drop to the glass.

* * *

"Why did you call me out here for" Vash said looking to Knives suspiciously.

"Company" Knives simply said smiling.

Vash kept his eyes on Knives 'What's he up to...'

Knives scanned the area "Hmm... what a small town" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." He looked around the town as well "Although, the town is never this empty." His glance turned to Knives once more.

Knives didn't reply, he kept his eyes on the buildings and then continued to walk through the area.

Knives looked at Vash "What are you doing in this small town?" Knives looked back at the house they were staying at "There's plenty more places you can live but you chose here?"

Vash paused to consider "I decided to stop traveling around, and this was the last place I traveled to" Which wasn't entirely true, Vash knew it was partly the Insurance girls.

"Ho really" Knives said and started walking back to the house "Your dreams tell me otherwise"

Vash paused in mid-step 'how did he know about that? What does he mean?'

Wolfwood sighed 'Boy Vash, you **ARE** a stupid needle noggin'

'Wha-?!' Vash was shocked that two people knew something he didn't.

'How can you not know how you feel? More than ever you should be the one to realize what this new emotion really is.' Wolfwood knew that now was the time to tell him, well, at least enough so he was satisfied with himself.

Vash found himself facing the door of his house now. He didn't reply to Wolfwood's remark when he heard sounds from inside the house.

"Aren't you going in?" Knives leaned against the porch raising an eyebrow at Vash.

Vash knew that voice, that cry... the only person in his mind was Meryl, but he wondered 'Why... is she crying?'

Wolfwood remained silent, he knew from this point on Vash was on his own.

He put his ear up close to the door, he heard Millie's voice as well.

"Sempai... what should we do?" Millie said softly, knowing Meryl was probably asking herself that as well.

"I... know what I want, but I also know what's best for us" Meryl choked as she looked down with disappointment.

"Sempai... we both don't want to leave... is going back to the office really the best thing to do?"

Vash's mouth opened in surprise 'leaving? Back to Bernadelli? Right when I decide to stay something bad happens... I'll bet it's that little black cat that keeps crossing my path'

But beyond Vash's senseless jokes, something would twinge in his stomach every time he heard Meryl's voice, he never heard her so sad before.

Knives rolled his eyes "Have you forgotten how to open a door again?"

Vash was caught off guard and jumped up, the insurance girls jumped as well when they heard a loud thump on the door.

Mille rushed over to open the door "O-oh! Hello Mr. Vash and Mr. Knives!" She looked down to see Vash lying on the floor right near the door, holding onto his head.

Meryl knew Vash had heard and with her embarrassment hitting her harder than a brick, she dashed out of sight into Millie's and her own room.

"Ooch... that hurt" Vash rubbed a bump on his head.

Knives crossed his arms "Vash was eaves-dropping"

Millie was trying to stay positive, but now more than ever her smile seem to be fading fast from her face "Why don't we go out for tea?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful, Vash?" Knives put his hand out to Vash in question.

Vash paused and grinned with his trademark peace sign "I'll be there as soon as the table's for five!"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

[A/N:: Yus!! Vash is going to stay and talk to Meryl! This will be fun to write... muha! Hehe, hope you enjoyed! R&R if you have the chance! Thanks for reading!]


	7. Table for Five

(A/N:: Hello! This is my first fanfiction and well, I hope you enjoy it and please R&R if you have the time! Just so you know, it would probably help if you have seen all the episodes or at least the last one because this has a bit of spoilers.  
**DISCLAIMER**: Fate has chosen that I don't own Trigun, fate is cruel.)

'Thought goes here' - it can also be Wolfwood...  
"Talking goes here"  
On going line: scene change

* * *

**NOTE** - Ughh! I'm so sorry I have made you wait for this chapter! My fandom of Trigun faded away for awhile, but now it's back in full force and I'm determined to finish this as 2005 makes its appearance! I will also work on Trigun Reunion, for those who read that as well, sorry for being such a lazy bum again! gives everyone a hammer but again, thank you so much to all whom have supported me so much throughout my fanfiction!

* * *

Here are some replies to awesome reviews I got: 

Magnet-rose - ahh! You're too nice to me! Hehe! I love that idea…! Hmm… that WOULD be pretty interesting if they did something like that… hmmm… XD Thanks for all the kind comments! You're the best not only in reviews, but on trinut too! XD

Vashluver1 - Hehe! I felt kind of sad that all my past chapters weren't enough on the Vash and Meryl relationship, so I hope this and future chapters will make up for that! )

Itzjustme - Thanks for reviewing! I missed your kind reviews! XD so sorry I've been lazy with updating this, lack of inspiration and too much laziness I guess --;;

DailyMassacre - Thank you so much for returning to leave a review! I really appreciate it so much! I'm glad you still like the story and I hope my future chapters will be just as pleasing )

Cjflutterbye - Yay! I caught someone's interest! XD Knives is a really interesting character, because for one thing, he's stubborn with his evil intentions, but then again… vash is the very same with his good intentions! Hope you enjoying reading this as well if you have the time!

Thank you so much for reading this far and thanks a bunch for those who left reviews, it really keeps me going! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7 Table for Five**

Something different was in the air. It was something that lingered and felt heavy like mist, but this was internal. A whole other feeling was swelling up in the house where two people stood, those people… were Vash and Meryl.

Vash felt his hand reach the doorknob of Meryl and Millie's room. Usually he'd enter a room with a joke in mind or a weird grin on his face, just so that he wouldn't have to deal with a serious face or two. But this time was different, he could feel it. He even tried grinning himself, but every time his lips tried to curl into a smile, something cringed inside his stomach, or better put- his heart.

Vash put a hand over his face and he sighed silently. He threw himself thoughts over and over again 'If only… I made the Insurance girls stop following me ages ago!' He cursed to himself 'If only I forced them to stay back earlier on… then none of this pain would have to be endured…'

He felt himself shrinking away from the doorknob now, but a thought then slapped him in the face, literally, he fell on the floor as Kuroneko smacked him on the face and then trailed away. He thought to himself as he recalled memories 'Meryl…' So many times she had helped him get back on his feet, but he had always forgotten about it and moved on to thoughts about Knives. Vash's face grew back to his strong determination and finally… he opened the door.

* * *

Millie sat down in her seat in the café and helped Knives into his. A realization finally came to her mind "Wait… if there's only four of us, why'd Mr. Vash ask for a table for five?" 

Knives, frankly confused about that himself, found his answer quickly seated on a chair next to him. The little black cat sat himself down and poised itself as if it were a costumer itself.

"Ohh! I see!" Millie paused for awhile, still a bit confused "Hmm, Vash seems to make a lot of weird friends!" Millie giggled.

Knives rolled his eyes in disgust and thought to himself 'And you're one of them'

* * *

Meryl heard the door open, but she didn't move, nor look surprised. She only wiped her face a bit, smearing a few bitter tears on her face. She knew that a business women like herself should always be poised and ready at all times. There was no room for tears in social situations for Meryl Stryfe. 

Vash left the door partially open, for the internal mist was heavy and thick in the room, and was calling to escape through every hole and crack. He saw that Meryl didn't move, or turn around to look at him in the face. Feelings poured into him, and it confused him. It was a nice feeling, but at the same time a painful one… especially now.

"Sounds like your job is pretty demanding when it comes down to a point…" Vash found himself finally saying. He wasn't quite sure what to say… frankly he didn't know whether Meryl found following him more important than her job or not, but asking that, he knew, would be step to take that could break at any moment.

"I want to stay here" Meryl said strongly, without tears to choke up her words. It was as if she had never cried at all.

His new emotion felt calm again, almost relieved "…but you don't want to lose your job either?"

"Yes. That's right" Her words were empty. She had said them again and again in her head, so many times that they lost emotion.

Vash thought about this for a long time, he could see where it was a lose, lose situation… but wasn't there another way out? Whenever he was put in a situation, there always seemed to be a way out…

"Can I see the letter?" Vash asked, still in thought.

Meryl handed him the letter, but didn't turn to look at his face. She knew that if she turned just once to stare in his eyes, her own eyes would cloud into tears.

His eyes scanned the letter twice, to be sure no details were left out. He thought about the lines again "Next occurrence.." He found himself blurting out by accident.

Meryl's jaw dropped in aghast. She couldn't tell if we was trying to make it into a joke, or was trying to bring on an incredibly stupid idea '**He can't be serious…!**' She found herself thinking, but then ended up blurting the same thing as Vash "The next occurrence"

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

(A/N:: AUGH! I must keep writing… but I also hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Hmmm… what's Vash got on his mind and just what is this new emotion to Vash? I guess you'll just have to wait and see in chapter 8! Let me know what you think in a review, I'd REALLY appreciate it! Thanks for reading!)


	8. Life and Death

(A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfiction and well, I hope you enjoy it and please R&R if you have the time! Just so you know, it would probably help if you have seen all the episodes or at least the last one because this has a bit of spoilers.  
**DISCLAIMER**: Fate has chosen that I don't own Trigun, fate is cruel.)

'Thought goes here' - it can also be Wolfwood...  
"Talking goes here"  
On going line: scene change

Here's a reply to an awesome review I got:

Vashluver1 – Thanks for taking the time to review! And I'd defiantly pick option a lol! This chapter may answer your questions )

Ok, I REALLY don't like to beg, but if you have any mercy in your soul, please read and review. Please give me the hope that someone is still reading this. Oh, but i do hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter 8, Life and Death**

'If you save a baby bird from falling from its nest, the nest won't let it back in. Instead of letting it fall to its death, you save its life. It becomes completely dependent on you. If you try and leave it when you feel the time is right, it will follow you. You let it come too close Vash. Now that trash believes that you're the only thing it's got. You should've let it die Vash… It makes me sick.' Knives thought, staring blankly into his untouched tea. Everything he had expected from Vash and these humans, had been too much for even _him_.

Just as Knives was about to take a sip of his tea, Meryl came charging into the café to their reserved table. Vash was trailing behind, slightly confused butmostly scared.

"Millie!" Meryl said in a slightly miffed tone.

"Oh! Yes Sempai?" Millie said looking up from her cerlon tea and Millie fuellie cake, which was partly stuffed in her mouth.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Uh, why of course!" Millie spoke with a bit of worry that Meryl might've found out where the "rainy day funds" was, which was now completely stuffed in her mouth.

As Meryl dragged the guilty Millie away, Vash sat down with a huge comical sigh "Er… I think I did something wrong again." Though, Vash wasn't quite sure why he was telling _Knives_ this.

"You're _always_ wrong." Knives mumbled darkly.

"What was that?" Vash said, returning to reality for a moment.

"This tea's pretty strong."

"Oh… better get some sugar then!" Vash said, going to the counter to ask for a little packet of sugar.

"Idiot."

* * *

"Um, what did you want to talk to me about sempai?" Millie said shakily. Millie tried best not to make eye contact, so instead she occupied her eyes by keeping their attention on the highly decorated wallpaper that surrounded the ladies bathroom.

Meryl's tight angry expression let go into a sigh "It's my fault isn't it."

"…Huh?" Millie was sure Meryl was going to reprimand her about the money she took, but it didn't sound like it from the way it was going.

"I told Vash about the letter we received from Bernadelli." She took another breath "And he understood how we both want to keep our jobs… but we also want to stay here."

Millie nodded, finally understanding what it was about "What did Mr.Vash say?"

"He said…" Meryl sighed angrily, remembering the exact words in her head once again "He could fake an incident, so that Bernadelli could be kept busy."

"Vash san still wants to help people like always…" Millie spoke softly, smiling appreciatively while looking down at her feet.

"But how can we keep this up! The Bernadelli Insurance Society demands constant reports, the townspeople still look at Vash with daggers shooting from their eyes and… we just… can't ask him to do that for us." She looked down at her feet as well, but instead of thoughts of appreciation, it was guilt.

"Well, sempai, it's like my sister always says…"

"Follow your heart" They said in unison. Meryl had kept Millie's usual sayings in mind, but this one seemed to always stick with her.

Meryl smiled at her friend. Millie was right, as scary as it was to say it. How was it so easy for Millie to do the things Meryl could barely take a stand at? Maybe that's how Millie reached her love with Wolfwood… but those thoughts refused to stay in Meryl's mind, instead, she looked back up at her friend with a grin "Well Millie, those insurance papers were such a bother since day one anyhow, now let's go get some tea, shall we?"

"Why of course!" Millie chimed back with her usual sweet smile.

From what had started out as a tear soaked evening, had changed to light and blissful feeling in less than a morning's time. Unfortunately for Meryl, Vash and Knives… a real rainy day was already squeezed dry due to Millie's innocent habits. But nonetheless, the day ended. Although it was an ending, to our "insurance" girls, it seemed more like a new beginning.

* * *

"What's this Vash? Putting beside the geranium this easily?" Knives spoke in a cocky tone as held up the torn red, button smothered suit that used to be a famed trademark of Vash the Stampede. He shifted his body and looked around the pitch black surroundings of the once plant infested land named Demitrihi. His foot kicked something cold and smooth and when his arm reached down to touch it, his fingers traced along the engraved letters '.45 Long Colt Revolver' He grinned the moment his fingers wrapped around it "Here's yours Vash, you left it at the first place I'd look. How careless." His opposite hand moved along the sand until it hit another similar object; the _black_ .45 Colt Revolver.

"And here's mine, what a kind anniversary gift Vash, looks like I'll just have to find a suitable gift for you as well, dear brother" he spoke with dark sarcasm, which echoed through the barren land under the layered maniacal laugh Knives added as a finishing touch.

From the heavens, Wolfwood feared with grim horror that a new hell was reborn on Gunsmoke.

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

(AN: Thanks to all of you for your time, it means a lot to me that I've been doing this for well over half a year. The end of this story isn't too far away, so hang on to your beloved, but inexistent Knives plushie and please for dear lord have some mercy and leave a review? Thanks!)


	9. Here's the Warning

(A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfiction and well, I hope you enjoy it and please R&R if you have the time! Just so you know, it would probably help if you have seen all the episodes or at least the last one because this has a bit of spoilers.  
**DISCLAIMER**: Fate has chosen that I don't own Trigun, fate is cruel.)

'Thought goes here' - it can also be Wolfwood...  
"Talking goes here"  
On going line: scene change

* * *

(Forgive my lazy ass... i'm so slow with my chapters XD) Here's some replies to some awesome reviews I got:

Aine of Knockaine – Wow! To be reviewed by such a talented writer is such an honor, thank you! Thanks for letting me know that I still have readers!

Buyo – Thank you so much for that kind compliment! That is such a nice thing to say.

ThePokingBear – Thank you, sorry it took this long to update!

Hatsukoi no Mamouri - Ah! Vash plushie! Thank you! XD yeah, wierd title isn't it? It's like... Vash Wolfwood and Knives are the 'guns' or something XD please forgive the title... I wasn't very good at thinking up titles back then.. and i still suck at them, haha!

Stephanie - hahaha! Though Knives is potrayed as an 'evil' character, in my humor fics he can sound quite insane... even using that same exact paragraph! XD

Creature of Darkness - Wow! I'm flattered! It sort of randomly came to me... either that, or i had been babysitting a lot that month. XD

Vashluver1 - Yeah... Knives certainly prods us all, doesn't he? T.T

* * *

Wolfwood's eyes glared violently down on the light blond haired figure moving about the desert with the two long guns. The first thing to shoot through his mind was to tell Vash. His eyes quickly moved to the familiar house where three people slept soundly in.

"Right. There he is." Wolfwood grinned, finally spotting the snoring Vash.

"Hey, tongari!"

"Wake up!"

"Rise and shine idiot!"

"Wake up you blockhead!"

"Dammit! What's wrong with you!" Wolfwood shouted, losing patience. Why hadn't Vash responded? Was he really that deep of a sleeper? Well, of course that part was obvious, but he usually sensed Wolfwood's messages coming, even when ignoring him.

"_Shit!_" Wolfwood slammed his fist "This time's important!" He gritted his teeth, in desperate hope for an idea to slap him in the face. Could this be Knives' doing? No… Knives can't connect to spiritual concept at the least. What the hell was blocking him then!

"…You can't"

Wolfwood turned around with a jolt to see a face he'd never seen before, but he'd heard about ever since he'd met the two twins of calamity.

Rem.

* * *

'Soon, brother. You won't have to suffer with humans anymore.' Knives thought to himself as he looked to a familiar spikey-headed figure sleeping near the window next to him. Knives turned the knob softly, but gripped it tightly. He took each step as if he were to remember it for years to come. He watched the ends of his shadow lead him in and he helped accompany it. Knives found another doorknob and this one he knew quite well. In the same process as before, the door was open with not even one click of a bolt.

Something heavy. A thick insurance book, a high-class typewriter… these people could set themselves up for their own death. No, the gun would be enough. It could easily knock a human out without the use of bullets. Of course, bullets had a more satisfying result and a brilliant melodic ring to it.

* * *

A new record! 5 minutes straight with his eyes closed! In no time he'd get some sleep…! …No, who was he kidding? He had too much on his mind to even begin to rest his eyes. He released his tense stomach in a sigh. Why was it that when he was a "humanoid typhoon" he could sleep through hotel shootouts, bounty hunter pursuits and even the gung ho guns, but now when he could finally get some peace… sleep was wandering away from him just as he was as a gunman to bounty hunters? Vash could finally agree with himself, he thought too much.

And then there was a bang.

* * *

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

**A/N**: Ah! Sorry for the short length of this chapter. It adds more drama this way… or at least I hope! Let me know what you think in a review? Please? Well, thanks for reading! Stay tuned!


End file.
